


Crimson & Clover

by Hokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: What a beautiful feelingCrimson and clover
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Crimson & Clover

Severus Snape didn't understand how he had gotten coerced into following Harry on an allergy infested hike. He could already feel the pollen sticking into his nose and, the blazing sun was making him sweat in places he really didn't deem to think about. 

"They're right up ahead! I promise you'll love it!" Harry excitedly grabbed his hand and pulled him up the small hill faster than his knees were used to. He was getting too old for his, still young and excitable, lover.

"Really, Harry. They are just flowers. There is no need to get so ex-" 

Suddenly, as they crested the hill, his breath was stolen from him. They were surrounded by a large open field of crimson and clover as far as the eye could see. 

The deep reds and striking greens were interchanging and swaying in the slight breeze hypnotically. The green of the clover leaves, he couldn't help but notice, was the exact shade of Harry's eyes. 

The flowers were a sea of vivid reds and pinks of all different hues, painting the scene of a summer's day coming to an end. The air had a sweet scent to it, not unlike Molly Weasley's kitchen, when she is in a baking mood and demands their presence at the Burrow. 

His gaze withdrew from the flowers and landed on Harry. The other man was smiling, almost bouncing up and down in his joy. Severus felt the stupid grin on his own face grow, but couldn't find the willpower nor desire to cease.

"I was right, wasn't I!" Harry said smugly. He looked like he was a second away from running and jumping into the ocean of flowers.

 _"Beautiful."_ Severus murmured as he took in the view. He would never get used to this. Used to Harry sharing his life and home. He was lucky the man had chosen him out of the millions of people clambering for his attention. 

Harry's eyes widened, and he stilled in anticipation as Severus stepped forward. He gently cupped his cheek and brought their faces closer together, so they were practically breathing the same air. He could smell the teasingly sweet honey scent of the crimson clover mixing with the decadent chocolate they had for dessert. It was intoxicating, and their lips met in a soft embrace. 

Beautiful. And he wasn't just describing the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble that came out of nowhere and refused to leave while I am supposed to be writing something else.
> 
> You can blame "Crimson and Clover" by Tommy James & The Shondells.


End file.
